A switching device is a device with contact means for selectively providing an open state and a closed state in an electric circuit. An open position of the contact means is arranged to provide the open state of the electric circuit, and a closed position of the contact means is arranged to provide the closed state of the electric circuit. The switching device may be provided with a tripping assembly, which is functionally connected to the contact means of the switching device in such a manner that a tripping event of the tripping assembly is able to change the state of the contact means of the switching device from the closed position to the open position. The tripping assembly may be arranged to be remotely controlled by an electric signal.
An example of a switching device provided with a remote tripping assembly is disclosed in European Patent 1 053 553, entitled “Remote trip mechanism of a switch device”.